Skid Marks On My Heart
by PutUpOrShutUp1
Summary: First fanfic i ever put up for others to read, so please do so! : What if Brooke had stood up and said something to Lucas after he had just stated that he was wrong and he wasn't the guy for her?
1. I did fight for you

_His words echoed and repeated themselves in my head over and over again as if it were a broken stereo. I watched him walk away, watched the love of my life turn his back on me. _

"_I guess I was wrong, I'm not the guy for you Brooke Davis" _

Wait, no, what am I saying?! I cant let him go, not yet, not without letting him know how I feel, what I thought and what I had to say.

"_you told me to fight for you, and I did, but you never fought for me"_

"Lucas!" I yelled and ran up the stairwell, turning him around by his shoulders, causing people around us to stare, but I didn't care "stop" I said, trying to stop him from wriggling out of my grip "now its my turn to say something"

I took a deep breath and felt the cold air pierce my throat.

"You said I never fought for you, you're so wrong…I have Lucas, all this time I've been fighting to keep you, fighting from letting you go with all that I've got, I gave everything into our relationship and you were the first person I ever actually opened up to, you made me realize that one night stands aren't the way to go, the first person that I actually had a real, long relationship with and I was willing to make it work"

Lucas was about to say something but I cut him off

"I've done everything I can for you; I wanted so hard to get to know you more, for you to let me all the way in. This whole time I felt inferior to you and scared that you would leave me any minute"

Tears were starting to fill my eyes as I tried blinking them away quickly.

"You never loved me as much a I love you Luke. I have been fighting for you Lucas, but I always lost….and to the same person too. You were right the first time though, you are the guy for me…..I guess I'm just not the girl for you"

I finished and couldn't control my tears and before I knew it, I felt the wind blowing against my skin, the tears sliding across my face, I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better then here, so I kept running, ignoring all the people that were calling my name, not looking back to see if anyone was chasing after me, and in this moment, I really only wanted one person to follow me, but I doubt he was.

Somehow I had ended up at the River Court. Why? I have no idea, maybe it was the fact that I had spent so much time there during the time period Lucas and I were together, or maybe just because that was the only place I felt comfortable at, where I could just sit alone and stare into the blankness of the skies or the river and be lost in my thoughts.

I let out a huge sigh and sat on top of the table across the court, resting my elbow on my thighs, laying my head onto the palm of my hands, relaxing as tears stopped streaming down my face. Even though I was relaxed, my mind was still on Lucas. And it wasn't until I heard distant footsteps that made me jump out of my thoughts and turn around to see who it was. A part of me hoped for it to be Lucas, another part of me wasn't in the mood to see him right now and hoped it was my best friend Mouth.

"Hello?" I called the approaching figure, squinting my eyes to try and recognize their features "Mouth?" I asked with enthusiasm, jumping off the table and brushing off my clothes.

"If that's what you want to call me" the familiar voice that chuckled slightly ran through my ears and I struggled to remember who it belonged too. And then it hit me. His toned body and spiky brown hair that matched his hazel eyes sparkled in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake Jagielski" my voice became even more raspier than it usually is.

"Brooke Davis" he said in surprise, obviously not expecting the voice he was responding to belonged to me "What's a girl like you doing at a place like this?" he asked curiously, his eyebrows raising.

"A girl like me?" I crossed my arms and scrunched my eyebrows "You mean a whore?" I asked monotone, awaiting his answer as a little girl ran up behind him and hugged his leg "Aw!" I squealed and covered my mouth, kneeling down so I was the little girls height "this must be Jenny"

Jake shook his head quickly and picked Jenny up, resting her on his hip "no, no that's not what I meant, I meant…you look like you're dressed up for a party, not to be sitting alone here" he corrected himself and wiped a lock of Jenny's hair behind her ears.

I gave him a look that said "nice save" and walked over to him, stroking Jenny's cheek and the baby didn't push me away. Normally the small blonde wasn't as comfortable with strangers, but something about Brooke made her giggle and stretched out her arms.

I picked her up and swung her around, smiling at her father as I did so.

"You ok?" I suddenly heard him say "yeah…thanks" I smiled at him and he saw right through it "really?" he tried getting the truth out of me "no" I confessed and shook my head "do you want to talk about it?" he said politely.

Jake and I never really had the chance to talk before, he was always so caught up with Peyton or too busy trying to run away from his psycho ex Nikki. But I have heard great things about him and we were friends, we just weren't the type of friends that hung out and talked to each other about things, although things change and there was no one else around that I could vent to.

"Id like that" was my reply "how bout we go back to my place though, its much more warm" I suggested, pulling Jenny's coat around her tighter so that she wouldn't catch a cold "Sounds like a good idea" he took back the baby girl and walked alongside me back to the apartment I shared with my best friend Haley.

No ones POV. 

Lucas stood still in his position, silence filled the place as everyone watched Brooke Davis run away. Then the silence was broken when everyone started yelling her name and pestering for Lucas to chase after her, and for a second he put that into consideration, but instead, he turned around and walked away. He didn't know what to say right now, he knew he should've ran after her, but he couldn't bare to see her after everything she had said, especially because it was true. He didn't realize it before but she was right, she had fought for him and she always lost to Peyton, her supposedly best friend.

"Why don't you just go back to him?" Jake asked as Brooke finished telling him her story "Because Jake, why do I have to go to him? Why cant he come to me?" she answered his question, with a question, giving Jake something to think about "good point" he said, looking over at his sleeping daughter on the couch "Maybe he's just….scared" he shrugged and looked back at Brooke "of what? Me?" she asked sarcastically "scared to admit that you were right" he said simply and went over to pick up sleeping beauty, making sure not to wake her.

"where you going?" she asked and followed his suit, changing the subject as she didn't know what to say to his response.

"I should go, sorry to have you rant and make a run for it" he laughed and bounced to keep Jenny asleep "its getting kind of late and I need to find a hotel, or motel, whatever's cheap , for me and my baby to stay in for a while since my parents moved away and I have no where else to go"

"Why don't you stay here?" Brooke suggested, she didn't know why she had said that. It was like word vomit, she had spoke without realizing it. But living in her apartment by herself, since Naley were on a vacation, felt lonely, and having company wouldn't hurt, there was an extra bedroom they could stay in (which was vacated by the husband and wife) and she had always loved kids, she could help him take care of little Jenny.

"Are you sure?" he furrowed his eyebrows, remembering Brookes "reputation."

"don't worry I'm not going to try and touch you when you're sleeping" she said as if she had read his mind, causing his cheeks to flush a vibrant red, hoping that she didn't feel offended, and again, as if she had read his mind, she quickly said "its ok, a lot of people take me for granted" she shrugged "you and Jenny can have the room across mine" she directed them to where it was.

"Hey Brooke" he grabbed her wrist before she turned to walk into her own room "Thanks" he smiled gracefully and let go of her, thinking to himself that his return to tree hill once again, was going to become interesting.

The next morning Brooke woke up to hear the cries of Jenny, causing her to walk into Haley's room, well Jakes room for now, and see the little girl being nursed by her father gently. This made Brooke giggle lightly, Jake was a better father and mother then her own could ever be, and he was only 17.

Jake had felt another presence in the room and turned around, stroking the babies back gently with one hand as he held her fragile head to make sure it wouldn't fall backwards with the other, even if she was already a year old he still had to be careful around her "good morning" he said groggily "sorry if she woke you up."

"Oh no! don't worry she didn't wake me" She replied genuinely, walking over to him, but before she could she heard the front door of the apartment creak open "I'll be right back" she held up both her index finger and walked to see who could possibly be there at this time of day.

"Haley, Nathan!" she said in surprise, expecting her two friends to come back in a month, but she embraced them tightly anyways

"Brooke!" they both said unison, returning her hug

"I know we said we would be away for a month but we couldn't handle being away from you for too long" Nathan joked, making Brooke slap his arm playfully, rolling her chocolate brown eyes at him, looking at Haley to tell her the real reason they came back early

"Well that's true and the fact that Whitey wanted to talk to Nathan about a basketball scholarship" she said, trying to hold back her excitement as she knew that she would burst out jumping and running around like a maniac, but Brooke didn't blame her, she was about to jump for joy as well "That's great! Oh my god! Nathan! Congrats!" she pulled him back into a hug and spun him around.

"Oh stop" he waved his hand when she had let go of him and pretended to blush, picking up his and his wife's luggage, bringing them into their room.

Brooke was too distracted from receiving the news about Nathan, that she completely forgot that Jake and Jenny were in the married couple's room "Oh wait!" she said and bit her fist, although she knew that Nathan had already spotted the two occupants of the room as she heard a thump noise, pretty much hinting that he dropped his bags in shock.

Haley rushed in to see if Nathan was ok, only to receive the same shocked expression on her face.

"Do I really look that bad in the morning? I know I haven't put my make up on yet but come on, I look decent, right?" Jake joked and touched his face with his hand, looking at his two dumbfounded friends, his eyes darting to Brooke when she walked in.

"Jake!" Haley and Nathan both ran and dog piled him, luckily he had put baby Jenny into her crib before they had or else they would've squished the poor little girl "Cant-breath" he said and patted Nathans back "get off-please" he tried pushing them off and when they did he stood up off the ground and straightened his clothes.

"Wow! I'm just as surprised as you guys are to see him here" Brooke suddenly said, acting as if she was oblivious to Jake being there as well, although she was joking, Nathan, Haley and Jake rolled their eyes at her, laughing, walking pass her into the living room.

"So, you and Jake?" Haley pulled Brooke aside when she was sure Nathan and Jake were in the living room, dragging Brooke to her room "when did this happen?!" she winked "it didn't" Brooke replied simply "nothings happening with us, I saw him---" she started explaining to her best friend what happened as she listened intently.

"I'm sorry" Haley said immediately when Brooke finished her story, giving her a side hug, leaning their heads against each other "He probably couldn't talk to you because he couldn't deal with the fact that you're right" Brooke giggled "funny, that's exactly what Jake said"

"I like Jake, he's a good guy, and a good guy is what you need right now" Haley put her hand on Brookes shoulder and squeezed it a bit before she left the room, leaving the brunette to sit there to reminisce in her thoughts, before saying to herself in a quiet tone "Its too quick to be going out with someone else, and….I still love him…."

After sitting in the room for quite some time, Brooke decided to go join the rest in the living room, they might think she was doing something suspicious, being in there for so long. She stood up and checked herself in the mirror, combing her hair with her fingers and pulling down her shirt to get rid of the wrinkles.

"Oh so she finally decides to grace us with her presence" the one and only Jake Jagielski laughed, winking at her as he took a bite out of the apple he was holding in his hand "Hey don't you guys have school today?" he asked curiously, one of his eyebrows raising.

"Yes father" they all replied "but what about you? Plus we have to arrange where you're going to stay since we need a place to sleep too" Nathan spoke up, looking at Haley, smiling slightly at how beautiful he thought she was "You can stay in Brookes! We'll bring in the extra mattress we kept in the closet, it will be fine!" Haley chimed in, her voice full of enthusiasm. She thought it was a great way for Brooke and Jake to bond, they both had a big heart and those hearts were broken twice, maybe they could be the ones to mend each other.


	3. Brooke gets a new roommate

"Uh…." Jake said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, looking to the corner of his eyes to see Brooke's reaction to what Haley had said, Surprised that she wasn't freaking out.

"Its OK with me if its OK with you" she crossed her arms and turned to look at he hazel eyed boy

"Well id have to see what my boss Jenny has to say to this so I will get back to you" he kid and grinned broadly, going over to hug Brooke as a thank you, grateful for her help, Brooke welcoming the warm thanks as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Dude you should really talk to Whitey about coming back on the team, I'll put in a good word for you" Nathan suggested when the two parted, putting a reassuring hand on Jake's shoulder where Brooke's head was resting "Thanks!" the 17 year old father was so happy to have such good friends, he wondered if he deserved such great people in his life, although he was always a good guy, maybe karma was doing their magic.

"And I'll come with you to the principal to try and get you enrolled back in school….again" Brooke teased and ran into her room before he could do anything to her. She changed into a knee length black skirt, a light red tank top and her favourite pair of flats. It was nothing too showy, nothing too casual, but it was definitely attractive. When she finished she walked out of her room, skipping to see that Jake was already leaning against the door of the apartment, his brown hair out of his face, showing off the features on it. He wore a striped dress shirt and a pair of jeans, Brooke thought he looked really cute.

"ready?" he asked courteously, opening the door when he saw her appear in front of him "what a gentlemen" she giggled and walked in front of him, looking over her shoulders to see where her the two lovebirds were "where's Nathan and Haley?" she asked him as he locked the door with the key that Haley had given him "oh they're tired, they just came back from vacation for gods sakes" he said dramatically and walked to the direction of the school "they called the school and said they'd be in tomorrow" he explained and looked at her, seeing that she had her head down, she honestly didn't really want to have to deal with Lucas or Peyton today, but she knew she couldn't hide from them, they would have an encounter sooner or later.

"It'll be fine" he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a side hug, she returning it, enjoying the comfort that he gave off "I know" she replied without thinking about what she was going to say, the words just came out by themselves.

When they finally arrived at school, which didn't seem long as their walk was full of talking, sharing interests, laughs and jokes.

Jake stood outside the school, looking at how much it changed…..and to be honest not that much has, he looked at Brooke once more and she gave him a dimpled smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the office, searching for the principle. Convincing her was easier then they thought, in a matter of minutes, Jake Jagielski was a student at Tree Hill High, once again.

"You're amazing!" he echoed across the hallway, smiling broadly as Brooke's expression was the same, until she saw two people that made her smile drop almost instantly. They hadn't spotted her yet, which was good because this gave her the chance to get away. Turning to her right, she decided to go to her class early, her head hanging the whole time "well, thanks for saying 'bye' or 'see you later Jake, you're welcome for getting you back into school you ass' " the oh so familiar voice came closer as he ran to catch up with her.

Cracking a laugh, she shook her head and finally looked up, rolling her eyes at him "see you later Jake, you're welcome for getting you back into school you ass" she repeated and entered her classroom, leaving the brown haired boy standing outside the door, his smile not once leaving his face. As he turned to head for his own class, Jake spotted Lucas walking up to him.

"Jake?!" Lucas asked in shock, bringing Jake into a manly hug "what are you doing here man?" he asked curiously, awaiting his answer, his eyes drifting behind Jake's head to see that Brooke was early for class. Thinking that this was his chance to talk to her, he looked back at the boy in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder "You can tell me all about it later, we'll catch up!" Lucas smiled and mazed his way around Jake into the classroom.

Jake shook his head and laughed, turning around to walk to his own classroom, he didn't want to be late on his first day of school. Smiling, he thought how happy he was. Even though he shouldn't be considering the girl he loved was (probably) dating his best friend. His heart should have shattered into a million pieces, he should have felt reckless, he should have felt like punching Lucas so hard that his fist would be throbbing from the Lucas's jaw the minute he saw him, he should've felt like running to find Peyton and kissing her with all the passion he's got in him to show her how much she really loved him. But he didn't, and he doesn't. He was just happy to be back in school, seeing all the familiar faces, grateful for his very supporting friends and excited to see what awaited him in tree hill.

* * *

Third chapter yay =D reviews would be nice :) 3


	4. another school disaster

"Brooke" Lucas called out, blocking someone's backpack as that person swung it off their shoulders, almost smacking Lucas's face. He knew that it was going to be hard talking to Brooke, she would either ignore him and pretend he wasn't there, or yell at him. Most likely the first option though as they were in school, but knowing Brooke, she was very unpredictable.

Oh great, she knew this was going to happen, it was Lucas, he always had to be on good terms with everyone. She didn't know what to do as he drew closer to her, taking the seat next to the brunette. She kept her eyes on the chalkboard in front of the classroom, wishing, hoping that the teacher would walk in and tell everyone to be quiet as he gave them work to do. But no luck.

"Look can we talk, please?" he asked with a pleading tone in his voice. When she didn't respond he knew that he was right about what she was going to do when he approached her "Brooke, I know that I've done some terrible things in my life and I regret them all, but this I regret the most, please just hear me out, I ----" He started but was interrupted by the school fire alarm

"Everyone stay calm and evacuate the building immediately" the principles low, harsh, yet worried voice rang through the hallways over the announcement as everyone scattered the school, cries and screams of fear echoing through the hallways.

Brooke grabbed her bag quickly and ran out of the classroom, sure she was glad that she didn't have to face Lucas, but she was also scared, scared that some students might not make it out of the school…like last time. Except it wasn't a school fire. But we don't have to recap on the whole school shooting do we?

"Help! Help!" she heard a distant voice call out for emergency when she was a few steps away from the front of the school door , her mind in a blur as people called her name, some even pushing her, trying to get her out of the school, but her conscious told her to help the person.

She ran back to where she heard the cries of help and ignored everyone else, she ran as fast as she could until she skidded to a halt at a classroom that was nearly on fire, the flames getting larger by the minute "don't worry, stay calm" she told the person on the other side of the fire, herself trying to do as she said.

She closed her eyes tightly, covering her head with her arms and took a deep breath, running quickly through the fire and the next thing she knew, she was in a hospital bed, her two best friends; Nathan and Haley on each side of her, a tall figure pacing around the room.

"Your pacing isn't helping my throbbing head" she called out groggily, her eyes squinted slightly as she tried flickering them to get a better look at everyone

"Oh thank god you're alive" his worried voice called out and instantly he ran to her side, his hand made a twitch to grab hers but he decided not to and put them in his pockets, he kneeled down beside her and wiped a lock of her hair away from her face

"barely" she managed to make out, attempting to lift herself with the palms of her hands, only to find herself being pushed back down onto the bed by her weight as everything to her felt so heavy while she was in this condition.

"You got Jake all worried, he's been by your side ever since you got pulled into the ambulance, he didn't even take the time to go home and shower" Haley informed, causing Jake to blush slightly as he was still resting on his knees, wondering what Brooke was thinking

"So that's what the smell was" she joked and laughed, although it came out as a cough "how long was I in here?" she asked curiously

"About a week or so" Nathan answered, sitting in a chair that was on the other side of Jake "you were lucky to get out of there" he added in, his voice with the tone of relief

"What about the other person, the one inside the classroom with the fire, how are they? They're ok right?!" she asked anxiously, awaiting for her friends to give her the details

"Yeah, he's fine, his name was Ben something, our grade, wonder why we haven't seen him before, but apparently he was listening to his music player and didn't hear the announcement go on" Nathan explained "Good thing Lucas pulled you out of the fire after you threw Ben out of the classroom, considering you had fainted after that from the heat"

"wait wait" she held up her hand to stop him from continuing "who pulled me out?" she raised an eyebrow

"Lucas" he said simply, resting his elbows on Brookes hospital bed.

Hearing that Lucas had pulled her out of the classroom made Jake a bit jealous, in a way he wanted to be the one to do that, he wanted to be her hero, but why? Its not like had feelings for Brooke Davis, right? After all they just actually got to know each other for only a week or so. But during that time, Jake realized how wrong he and everyone around her was, Brooke had shown him the other side of her, and not many people get to see that.

"Where is he anyways?" she looked at Haley, since he was her best friend of course she would know where he was all the time

"He hasn't been here ever since he saved you, didn't want to come here, said he visited the hospital too much it should be his second home" she suppressed a laugh, shrugging her shoulders "But Jakes been here the whole time taking care of you" she added in

"Thanks Jake" she smiled at him and grab hold of his hand, which was now laying on her side.

"We called your parents, they said they would come and see how you were doing, but they're very busy with their company right now" Haley said, her head hanging to avoid eye contact, afraid of what Brookes reaction would be

"That's alright, I'm used to them being too busy for me" she said as if it were natural to just ignore the fact that your daughter was severely injured and put work before her.

Jake squeezed her hand apologetically and looked at her, he didn't have to say anything, just the look in his eyes told her that everything was going to be fine and he's going to be there every step of the way. He didn't know how much Brooke went through, he always thought she went to party's to get drunk and laid, but now he knew that it was just all an act to hide the fact that some of the people in her life tend to hurt her.

"The nurse said you'll be able to leave in a day or two, but your arm and leg were really damaged, you'll need a cast on your arm and a bandage on your leg " Jake tried to change the subject, feeling slightly uncomfortable, although that was the wrong subject to turn to

"That's great, too bad I'll probably have to give up cheerleading for a while" she said, her head resting on the back of the bed, her face showed signs of disappointment, but she wasn't as upset as she looked, because that gave her another excuse to avoid Peyton even more, plus she thought that would give her some time to just think and not have so much stress over her.

"You know what, forget a day or two, i wanna go home today" she looked at her friends, all three of them giving her a disapproving look "please" she puppy dog eyed them, causing them to groan in defeat

"I'll get the nurse and see if thats ok" Haley stood up "I'll come with" Nathan quickly went to her side and put his arm around her waist, walking out of the hospital room, leaving Brooke and Jake alone

"thanks" she gave him a dimpled smile

"For what?" he scrunched his eyebrows, staring into her eyes

"taking care of me while i was in here" was her reply as she looked at their hands, which were still intertwined with each others.

She quickly looked away as the door creaked opened and her two best friends walked in with the nurse. She almost let out a squeal when she saw that the nurse, was a guy, but that wasn't what scared her. He looked awfully grumpy. He had broad shoulder, tall figure, long black hair that covered his eyes, which were as dark as it already was.

"He knows what you did last summer" She whispered into Jakes ear, causing him to snicker, holding back a laugh "that was quick" she said out loud

"yeah he was just around the corner from your room, we asked if it was alright for you to come home and he said that it was ok, as long as you didn't do any major physical activity" Haley told her best friend

"Means no sex Brooke" Nathan joked, Brooke glaring at him, gesturing to stand up and punch him on the arm.

The nurse pushed the wheel chair in front of him to the side of Brookes bed. As he went to grab her to try and help her onto the chair, Jake picked Brooke up by putting his arm under hers and his other under her legs gently, making sure not to hurt her. He started pushing her out of the hospital.

"Why would they let him work at the hospital, as a nurse?! no offence" She giggled and the three joined her.

While the four were leaving the hospital, a certain blue eyed blond was entering.

"Hi, I'm here to see Brooke Davis" he said when he reached the front desk

"Oh, you just missed her, she left with 3 other people about 2 minutes ago" the receptionist told him and scrolled her swiveling chair to the other side of her desk, picking up the phone that just rung.

Lucas walked away and scratched the back of his neck, he should have gotten there earlier, but if she wasnt there, she must be back at the apartment. He stepped into the car, hoping that when he saw her, she wouldn't look as if she were just in a dogfight.

He knocked on the door when he arrived at the apartment, waiting patiently for it to open, tapping his foot against the cold hard pavement. When the door opened, he saw....

* * *

Cliffhanger :O

Wow, sorry this took like FOREVER to write, i was always babysitting and there was no internet for a while and plus school is back on track D: anyways hope this chapter didnt suck that much, i wrote it pretty quickly so yeah D: anyways next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.

P.S. what do you think Lucas saw? hmmmmm


	5. Chicken Noodle Soup

So ok i really dont watch one tree hill, ive watched like...7 episodes full at the least, the only thing i watch is the brucas scenes on youtube, so yeah, i have my own twist in the story and if something seems messed up, its probably cause i really didnt watch the show D: anyways yay for getting it up so quick? hope this chapters ok, its pretty short but yeah, more drama will be in the next chapter dont worry ;) OH AND AND i was listening to this song and it instantly reminded me of brooke and lucas omg, heres a preview of it

_How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together_

_[Hook]  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl_

Listen to it on youtube, its called whatcha say by jason derulo! (L)

By the way

Dianehermans, thanks for reviewing every chapter (L) youre awesome! and dont worry, Brucas will be having lots of moments soon!

moonkisss, OMG I SO AGREE WITH YOU THANK YOU!!! brulian is so trying to copy brucas, ugh, i mean theyre ok and everything, but honestly, i dont think they belong together, theyre ALMOST as bad as leyton =\ sorry if that offends some brulian fans but im not a brulian, we are so on the same page here, i never thought of brake before but when i saw a youtube video of them i was like "damn, these two are REALLY cute together, so i decided to write a story bout it! thanks for reviewing (L)

* * *

He saw.....Jake wearing an apron, Haley and Nathan making out on the couch, Baby Jenny sitting on her chair, watching the many pots that were boiling in the kitchen. (AN: GOTCHA ;D )

"Lucas" Jake greeted him in, wiping his hand on a wash cloth, throwing it over his shoulder when he was done

"Jake?" he said in surprised, slightly, no scratch that. Very shocked! he walked into the apartment and closed the door after him "Or should i say mommy Jake" he joked

"Excuse you" he snapped his fingers together, kissing Jenny on the forehead before he went back to the stove and started cutting up some vegetables "This, for your information is for Brooke, thought I'd make her some food to make her feel better, I bet hospital food is not that great"

"Yeah, I would know" he mumbled to himself and walked over the counter "Speaking of Brooke, uh, where is she?" he asked curiously, giving Nathan and Haley a disgusted look, then looked away quickly as they stopped smooching and looked at him and saw the look he gave them a look, Haley sticking her tongue out behind his back, Nathan stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"She's in her room resting, watching some TV drama" Jake rolled his eyes and poured the vegetables into one of the pots on the stove, stirring it with a wooden spatula, then tasting the spatula. Lucas really thought Jake looked like a chef, although he was probably experienced with cooking, considering he had a year old daughter that he took care of by himself, occasionally his parents would help him, but most of the time he was independent.

"thanks, and whatever you're cooking, smells good, i better get a bowl of that later" Lucas tapped the table and walked into Brooke's room, which he's been in so many times. What he didn't know was that Nathan and Haley had the same look on their faces, worried about what will happen when Lucas enters the room.

"Hey" he said so quietly that he didn't think she even heard him, but she did "is it alright if I come in?"

"Free world" was her reply, causing him to nervously walk him, thinking that nothing good was going to come out of the conversation they're about to have, that is if they were going to have one at all.

The first thing Lucas caught that was different about her room was the extra mattress on the floor and the pink crib beside it "Who's the mattress for?" he asked, hiding the hint of jealousy he had in his voice, which made Brooke mad, why? Because he was the one that said he wasn't the guy for her, the one who shattered her heart into a billion pieces, why should he care?

"Jake" She said blatantly, changing the channel, her uninjured arm outstretched in front of her, her fingers flickering on the remote control

"Oh, he's staying here" he asked more then stated, many questions popping into his head, him wanting the answers to them all

"Yep" she said simply, not interested in a long conversation with him. She felt bad that she was being so cold towards him, but what did he expect her to do? Greet him with opened arms the minute he walked through the doors? Even if he did save her from the fire, he did stomp on her heart, twice.

"I know we aren't on good terms right now, but I just wanted to say thanks" she tried to force a smile, although her smile wasn't force, looking into his blue eyes made her heart, well, what was left of her heart, melt, and she hated herself for it, he wasn't supposed to make her feel that way

"For what?" he cocked his head, sitting on the side of her bed slowly, debating in his head whether he should or not, but surprisingly she didn't kick him off the bed

"For keeping one of your promises" She looked away from him and back to the television

He knew exactly what she meant, he remembered that night clearly, he had just gotten back from the school party that Brooke had threw for him, of course he left the place for a while to clear his mind, after Haley came to talk to him and after that he found himself back at the school, trying to find the cheery brunette, when he couldn't spot her, he decided to head back home, and there she was, laying beautifully in his bed. They started to talk about how they would save each other. And that was his promise.

_I wish that it was me, I know that's horrible and I know that's selfish, but…I watched you rescue Peyton, and you told me you rescued Dan, and sometimes I wish you could just rescue me_

_From what? _

_From all of it_

_Okay then, I will, but if you promise to rescue me back _

_I promise…_

His other promise was when Nathan and Haley were fighting. They were sitting in front of Brooke's bed, their backs resting against it. He suggested they read the 82 letters she wrote for him over the summer, she, in her typical Brooke manner said "why don't you just rip my heart out?" Lucas however, finally got to her and convinced her to read it with him. But before he did, he promised that he wasn't going to hurt her again, like last time

_I hurt you pretty bad…..I'm not going to do it again_

His trip down memory lane was painful, considering he hurt so much

_If I ever had a second chance…..I'd never let you go _

"Brooke, I'm so sorry, for everything" there were tears forming in his eyes, he hated himself and he was sure she did too.

Before she got to respond and before Lucas's tears were able to fall freely down his cheeks, the door slowly creaked open

"Hey sorry, am I interrupting?" Jake poked his head through the crack of the door, his hair a mess since he was in the kitchen for the last hour or more

"No, come in" Brooke threw the remote onto her bed and waved him in

"Ok, so I made you chicken noodle soup" Brooke giggled at how childish that sounded, but smiled at how sweet it was that he would rather make it by hand then go out to the store and get her a can of soup

He ignored her giggle and gave her a playful glare "then I made you a special Jake Jagielski sandwich, it always makes my parents feel better when they're ill" he continued and handed her the tray of food "oh and I made you orange juice, by hand, I almost threw the blender out the window trying to figure out how that thing worked" he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Lucas felt very awkward in that moment, sitting there between the two, and acting like they were a couple. Sure, he was the one who said that he wasn't the guy for Brooke, but in that moment he was angry, and its hard for him to say anything right when he's mad. He knows that Brookes the one for him and he's the one for her, but he pushed her away, pushed her to thinking that they were never meant to be. Pushed her to Jake. Why did he have to be such an ass?

"Eat up alright" Jake suddenly said after the long pause of awkward silence. He felt like there was a lot of tension in the room, that's why he decided to leave, letting them finish their conversation.

"I think, I'm just gonna go" Lucas stood up and walked away, his head hung low. He couldn't bear talking to her, looking into her eyes and seeing the hurt he caused her. Maybe another day, when he's ready, he would try again.

"Luke my man, what's up?" One of his best friend, Skills held his hand up high as a gesture to high five him, although Lucas walked past him as if he hadn't seen anything, even though he did, he was actually wondering how, when and why skills was there , but didn't bother asking. Jake was also no where to be seen. He opened the door to the apartment and walked out, the sun making him squint his eyes, causing him to bump into someone.

"Whoa sorry" he apologized "Whatever" said the fiery redhead, he immediately recognized as Rachel Gatina, who was attracted to him once upon a time, until Brooke became one of her best friend and now she hates Lucas's guts for hurting her.

She walked past him and into the apartment.


	6. Team Lucas or Team Jake?

Hey you guys

Omg i cant believe i havent updated in about a month or more D: im so sorry, i completely lost inspiration but im kind of getting into it again, plus im working on another story that should be done soon, so hopefully i will get that up in a week or so :) and if you guys have any ideas, feel free to message me, if you have a request, go for it :) i hope everyones doing well and i hope this chapters not so bad, i will try my best to get the next chapter on !

enjoy

xoxo !

* * *

"Hey sluts" Rachel made a dramatic entrance when she opened the apartment door, pretending to choke and gag at the sight of Nathan and Haley sitting on the couch, cuddling "oh why don't you two get a room and f*** each other" She joked and the married couple laughed.

Although at first they didn't get along, Rachel showed them that she wasn't just a conniving b*tch, just misunderstood, like Brooke used to be. She just needed someone to direct and help her find herself.

"So where is my best friend?" She asked, tying her red hair into a messy ponytail, walking into the kitchen and grabbing juice out of the fridge as if she owned the apartment. Instead of pouring her a glass to drink, she simply chugged the whole can.

Haley rolled her eyes and pointed to the direction of Brooke's room "in there, but be careful, she bites"

After finishing her drink, she walked in the room, Skills following her track. This confused her. Since when did Skills become Brooke's friend? She knew that they met each other from Lucas, but she didn't know that Skills was so close to Brooke that he even bothered to take time out of his "busy" Schedule to visit her.

"Brooke?" Skills and Rachel said in unison, both of them turned to each other and raised an eyebrow

"Hey guys, come in" she smiled broadly, shifting herself slightly to make room for her two friends to sit

"How you feeling?" Skills asked softly, putting a hand on her knee as a friendly gesture. Skills and Brooke never really spent a lot of time together, they did become close friends after Brooke helped Skills get Bevin to finally ask him out, and he goes to her for advice, but other then that she was either too busy with Lucas, or he was too busy with Bevin, but no matter, they were still good friends. She even went to him for help too when she had doubts about Lucas when they were still dating.

"Better now that you guys are here" she winked and giggled, causing both of her friends to join in. She had such great friends, even though some friendships start off rocky, they always seem to manage and get better in the end.

"So I saw Luke-ass walk out, what was _he _doing here?" She asked, her tone of voice sounded as if she were talking about something she saw scraped off of the ground, or, more likely in Rachel's case, an ugly guy asking her out!

Brooke knew that Rachel had a lot of resentment towards Lucas now, after everything that happened. "He was just checking up on me" she smiled, keeping her eyes glued to the TV screen, not exactly knowing what she was watching.

"Yeah, that's what good friends and boyfriends do" Skills butt in, defending Lucas. Of course he knew what Lucas did was wrong, and he knew that Lucas was stupid when he said that he wasn't the guy for Brooke, but he also knew that he regrets all of that and he loves Brooke right to the core.

"Good boyfriends don't kiss your best friend, twice" Rachel reminded him, glaring at him slightly. Honestly, she would rather have Brooke with some stranger then with Lucas, the guy who broke her heart one too many times, the guy who didn't know what he wanted until he lost it, god that man can be so confusing.

At the mention of the incident, Brooke cringed, she didn't want to relive the moment, she had been so hurt and she hated that feeling, the feeling of vulnerability, the feeling of being weak.

"Whatever, I'm still team Lucas, Brooke should give him another chance" Skills broke Brooke out of her trance, causing her to knit her eyebrows together and stare at him

"He's had way too many chances and he blew it, its time for someone else to be with her, someone who will treat her right and love her with everything he's got. You know what, I'm team Jake!" Rachel blurted, crossing her arms.

"Jake? Jake Jagielski?" Brooke finally broke out of her silence. That was really random, I mean sure she thought about Jake in that way, but she never thought that anyone else would think about her and Jake together. How would that look? Brooke and Jake. Jake and Brooke. Actually she didn't hate the sound of that. But no, no, she shouldn't even be thinking about this, she wasn't over Lucas yet, not until she did something about it, she had to get him off her mind or else she was stuck forever in love with the boy she can't have.

"Can you guys do me a huge favor?" she asked slowly, interrupting their odd conversation on who they wanted her to be with

"Anything" they both stopped bickering and once again said in unison "What is it?" Rachel asked curiously, following Brooke's eyes as she looked at her closet door

"Skills can you get me that box on the second shelf there, actually all the boxes" she pointed to the direction of her closet, indicating almost 20 boxes that were filled with all of Brooke's precious objects, well, the ones she's saved of course.

Skills did as she said and brang down 5 boxes from the shelf, placing them at the front door as she directed. She then asked for them to help her stand up properly and drive her to the beach. They did so, Haley and Nathan looking confused as they saw Skills and Rachel drag a limping Brooke out and into the car. Once they arrived at the beach, Skills help her to a specific spot while Rachel took the boxes and put them beside Brooke.

"Dare I ask?" she tilted her to the side, causing her ponytail to follow her movement and slide off her shoulders, curiosity written all over her eyes

"Just get some wood and light a match, please" she demanded in a polite way, begging them to not question and just do

As her friends they had to obey, she had been there for them through thick and thin, so it was time for them to return the favor, after all she was injured as well, and that would make them feel bad if they had disagreed and kept questioning her.

As a fire erupted in front of the trio, Brooke un-sealed one of the boxes that was taped up with the sharp end of her house keys and poured out what was inside it. It was all her pictures with Lucas, the ones she took of when they were together for the first time, the ones she took of them as they were friends, when she was living in his house and when they started dating again. They looked so happy in the pictures. She pulled out the picture of the both of them at the beach last summer, when they had first started non-exclusive dating.

_We could totally have a summer mid fling, just in the fall…..and…..non exclusive_

_So when are we going to get to that kissing part anyway?_

_Oh, I'd say right about now if you know what's good for yah _

_I kiss a guy, you kiss a girl, I kiss two guys…._

_I kiss you twice_

She shook herself from letting the tears run down her cheek, she wasn't going to cry, not now, not again, she had wasted too many tears for that boy. She took the picture and held it in front of her, about to drop it in the fire, if she was going to get over him, this is what she had to do, and it was the only way.

"Brooke….are you sure?" Skills asked her cautiously, Rachel keeping her mouth shut for the first time…well, ever. She was speechless, She knew that Brooke wanted to move on but to get rid of everything that involved Lucas was a huge step and she didn't know Brooke had it in her to do that, she knew how much Brooke loved the guy and this just proves how much he hurt her.

"I'm sure" And with that, she dropped the picture, watching it dissolve in front of her eyes, still trying to keep the tears flowing, but it was hard, she couldn't hold them back anymore. A tear trickled down her cheek, she knew soon she would be crying uncontrollably, but she had be strong.

Picking up another picture. It was the one with her and Lucas in the rain; the time she had gotten mad at him for writing a letter to her that had the exact same ending to the letter he had sent Peyton when they were sneaking around behind her back. She had been so furious that she walked out on him, into the stormy weather. Even though she didn't know how she had gotten the picture, she still cherished it, it was one of the moments she knew that Lucas was the one for her.

_So you don't have to worry about getting hurt again_

_But the same words Lucas the exact same words_

_I never sent that letter to Peyton_

_And I never sent my letters to you either but they still meant something, just tell me why me, this time, why not Peyton?_

_I can't say anything bad about Peyton, she's my friend and she's your best friend! _

_That's okay you can say bad things about her_

_Oh Brooke, the truth is I care about Peyton_

_Then what is the difference?!_

_The difference? The difference is __**I love you Brooke, I wanna be with you not Peyton.**_

Oh how she wished he still meant that. She held her hand up high with the picture hanging from her thumb and forefinger; she didn't have the courage to throw it away.

Both Skills and Rachel stared at her, not making a sound, wondering if she would get rid of it or not, she had been standing still for a while now and it worried Rachel. Skills on the other hand didn't want Brooke to do this, he knows that Brooke still loves Lucas and they belong with each other, but she was just hurt and trying to get rid of the pain. But what was he to do? Stop her? No, only one person could do that and it was Lucas. So he did what he had to do, he walked a few foot away from the two girls and dialed a very familiar number. He pressed his ear tightly against the phone and heard it ring twice until a groggy voice answered it seconds later "Luke, it's Skills, man you gotta come to the beach pronto"


End file.
